Veshna
Veshna was the first divine to die, murdered by Lucifer in front of the entireEmpire. The Wastes wash away all emotion and now she only has a single drive, to consume all power and return to true divinity. History Veshna was once the goddess of kindness and was born during the Second Apotheosis according to the Deception of the Gods. However, according to ancient text, she was raised by Gaspar to divinity for her abundance of selflessness and modesty. Eventually, she was killed by Lucifer which, according to him, was to prove that gods could die. She was wife to Umbrak who, upon her death, exiled himself and peered into the Far Realm, driving him mad. Upon her death she found herself back in her plane, though it was different than it once was. It was dead and rotting. Decay had taken it and all that was left was a waste land. It had attached itself to the outer most regions of Limbo. Over time other gods died and their realms attached to hers. She began feeding off of these decaying divine realms and eventually fueled herself into the master of the Wastes. During the Armageddon War, Veshna returned with a plague that desiccated the land and turned all who died into the walking dead. Veshna is the mother of all undead. At the end of the war, Logos created the Arma Seal and locked her in the Wastes. Home Veshan does not have her own realm, not anymore. She wanders the Wastes in search of divine power to consume. The dead divines who also wander the Wastes bow to her strength. Unlike any other deity, her power comes from the consumption of other divines. Relationships Veshna was once a goddess who was loved by all. Now she is only an empty shell of what she once was. Her only goal is the destruction of all that is living and beautiful. She hopes gain powerful enough to return to the side of the rest of the gods, but even in her state of strength over all others within the Wastes, she is a far cry from divine enough to return. While it may seem like she hates endlessly, she is actually filled with no emotion, only the desire to consume. Appearance and Emissaries Veshna appears as a half decayed, once beautiful, woman. Her skin is in various stages of falling off and she can usually be see wearing grey robes, floating within the endless Wastes, and carrying her scythe. Servants *Xerikashiin, Herald of the Waste - Once the most powerful cleric of Veshna, Xerikashiin now wanders the ash lands of the Wastes along with his Lady. He became a waste zombie but eventually gained enough power to return to a state where he remembers his past life. While he rarely interacts with Veshna, he is still her loyal servant. *The Wasting Watchers - A doomsday cult who wishes to bring about the destruction of all living things. They believe that the rightful place of all life is within the Wastes serving Veshna in an paradise where sorrow does not exist. Church of Veshna The only worshipers of Veshna are the Wasting Watchers, dubbing themselves as the cult of Vesnha-Reborn. Worshipers and Clergy Detailed description of the clergy and how they worship. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience The obedience to be observed and the boons gained. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Death Domain Category:Destruction Domain Category:Erosion Domain Category:Community Domain Category:Good Domain Category:Protection Domain Category:Healing Domain Category:Neutral Good Deity Category:Neutral Deity